DJ's Lemons
by solid poison
Summary: This story contains missing scenes from the misadventures of DJ. If you didn't read that story first than this is pretty much shameless clop because you won't understand the beginning of the first part. Anyway contains Lemons...obviously.


scene one(end of act 6 part 2): Celestia

I have never jumped out of a window with a plate of epic food, suspended in my magic that quickly in my entire life. All I know is, for whatever reason Luna isn't chasing me. I guess it doesn't matter now, because I escaped with the food!

I wonder what Tia wants? Maybe her or Doctor Bright discovered something about my chaos magic? Maybe she even found a way of sending me back? Hmm... if that was the case, then I'm not sure how I would feel about that.

I'm coming up to Canterlot now. I swear every time I take this flight it gets easier. I should time myself next time. Now I get to decide which entrance I want to take. Wait, she did say go directly to her room so I guess I'll land on the balcony.

I transformed into my human form and landed gently in one swift movement. I'm getting better at the not crashing thing!

The balcony door was cracked so I opened it wider and walked inside. It was kinda dark but still bright enough to see everything well enough. There was no sign of Tia but I could feel her presence nearby. So I shrugged, walked over to her bed, sat down on the edge and continued eating. It wasn't long before Celestia came out of the bathroom.

"Ah you're here!" She said with a smile. Her magneta orbs locked onto me. I set the plate down next to me and stood up.

"So what happened? Something wrong with my Chaos seal? Something evil threating Equestria? Someone died?" I ask with a serious face. Celestia shakes her head and giggles.

"Oh none of those things stud..." She said with narrowed eyes. I sighed in relief and sat back down.

Then it clicked in my head.

Stud?

"Some interesting information has been passed onto me..." She said as she started to step toward me. What the hell? She's giving me that look! That same look Pinkie and Applejack got before they...

...

Uh oh...

"Ok.. What kind of information?" I said with a nervous smile, reaching for a brownie.

"My sister told me something about a certain human.." She said with a half lidded smirk that thrilled me for some reason. However I was not prepared for...whatever this is.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." I muttered as calmly as I could. I took a bite out of the Brownie and closed my eyes. When I opened them Celestia went from a few feet away to a few inches. I jumped and accidentally tossed the brownie into the air. Celestia caught it with her teeth and ate it with one swift delecate motion.

"Delicious." She said with a seductive voice. Then she did this long exaggerated lick of her lips.

"You know I made that brownie right?" I regrettably pointed out.

"..."

*POOF*

Celestia's angel like wings extend and become stiff. My cheeks felt hotter and a drop of sweat dropped down my forehead.

"Have you been drinking Celie? You're acting funny..."

"Not at all. I'm completely sober.." She says, edging closer. The hunger in her eyes got more intense with every step she took. I swallowed hard and my mind raced.

"What's the matter stud? You look nervous.." She said as she drew closer. I started to slowly crawl backward towards the back of the bed. Why does this always happen to me?

"Oh I'm just worried about that urgent matter that I had to attend to."

"We'll you could start by attending to me." She cooed. My heart stopped and my cheeks turned redder than tomatoes. Then in one swift movement she pinned me to the bed on my back. She leaned in really close.

"Tia..." I breathed as I adopted a similar half lidded expression as I her. My willpower to resist is starting to kick the bucket.

"Do you want to know what Luna told me?" She asked as she gently nuzzled my cheek. I nodded slowly and she whispered in my ear.

"She told me about your dreams, the fantasies you keep having..." She whispered, her voice smooth like silk. I immediately tensed up and started to sweat. I only have fantasies about one pony in particular, who happens to be draped over me right now. Some of them were pretty detailed...

"She...she did?"

"Yes Derrick. She told me EVERYTHING." She said with a smirk. I swallowed nervously and felt something moving my hands.

"This was very prominent in your fantasies.." She said as she moved my hands to her backside. I'm getting the worst case of déjà vu right now, except this time I DID squeeze... Very tightly... With both hands. And IT was pretty damn squeezable, more so then I would have ever thought from just looking.

Celestia blushed, moaning and shivering to my touch. Then she looked deeply into my eyes.

"Let's recreate your fantasies Derrick..." She told me as she brought her lips closer.

"And mine..." She added before kissing me passionately.

We sat there for a while, gently exploring each other's mouths, our tounges battling for dominance, and I was winning. I smacked her plot lightly and squeezed it. From looking at it you'd think it was really tight and firm but it felt more like a warm furry pillow, so soft and squishy.

Celestia pulled away, moaning deeply. She used her magic to toss her crown away. I could tell she could barely concentrate on the magic, nore did she care where the crown ended up. She started to do the same with her slippers, and I figured I should probably undress too before she starts waiting on me. Shit like that kills the mood, unless she's the type that likes to do it herself of course.

"Let's get these off of you..." She cooed, as she used her magic to remove my shirt and hoodie, quickly tossing them aside. Well I guess she's that type then. She giggled and started to rub her hoof against my sweaty chest.

"Have you been working out Derrick?" She asked as she gently massaged my pecs. I adopted a flat browed expression.

"Um...not really I lifted a heavy thing or two... Pulled some karts and I'm not sure if-" I started to say before she covered my mouth with her hoof.

"You talk too much DJ..." Celestia said with a deadpan expression. I moved her hoof away and frowned.

"You asked me a question. I gave an answer." I said in my defense. "Besides, I bet if I started talking about THIS... " I said with a smirk, tightly gripping her plot. "...You'd be all ears!" I finished. Without saying a word Celestia lowered her entire body onto me, once again our lips met and our tounges dueled until we had to break apart to breath.

Having her lay on me like this got me a bit excited. My tip poked her belly through my shorts and she blinked in surprise.

"I see somepony is excited." She said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah? What about you?" I said gesturing to her stiff wings. She blushed then adjusted her position, unfortunately she almost squashed my nuts in the process. When I yelped in pain she looked scared and her ears dropped down.

"I'm terribly sorry...are you OK?" She asked worriedly, as she kissed my cheeks affectionately.

"Yeah...I'll be fine Celie..." I squeaked with a red face. She stood up and looked down on me.

"I know how to make you feel better." She said suggestively. Then she sat on her haunches right between my legs. Before I could react she'd already lowered my shorts to my knees. Then for some reason at this moment I got really self conscious about my body. To human girls I'm pretty big downstairs, but to a pony as big as her? I'm not sure.

She used her magic to gently slip my boxers down and my manhood finally sprung free twitching and throbbing, just begging for attention. Celestia just stared at in awe, her cheeks turning more red every second.

"Um...so..." I started to say nervously, before she shushed me with her magic.

"Not a word..." She whispered. She scooted closer to it then brought her right wing next to it. Like a feathered hand, she gripped my shaft tightly. I moaned loudly and threw my head back. She started to rhythmically slide her wings up and down my length, pumping my spire with her soft wing. I tightly gripped the bed sheets and tried with all of my might not to thrust.

"I hope you're enjoying this..." She said with a smirk and a giggle, never breaking eye contact with me.

Each delicate movement scrambled my thoughts, so the only response I could muster was a simple nod.

"Good, because I'm going kick it up a notch." she said in a smooth tone. She started to go faster with her jerking, making me groan loudly. As if that wasn't enough, she started putting her left wing to work, using it to fondle with my balls.

"Oh fuck yes!" I moaned as I couldn't help thrusting my pelvis. Her sexy confident smirk deepend and her magenta orbs still focused on me. All my doubts about this not feeling as good without hands, were now completely eradicated.

The first droplets of my precum started to form at my tip and my length started to twitch more erratically. She looked at it and smiled mischievously.

"Let's change it up a little." She cooed. She removed her wings from my aurosal then scooted closer, her muzzle practically touching it now. "This was another one that stuck out in your dreams." She stated, before closing her eyes, letting her tounge snake out to massage my sensitive scrotum. I let out a long sigh of pleasure and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head.

She explored every inch of my balls with her tounge, then she pressed her lips against them, applying light suction to let each one slip in and out of her mouth, tasting them with a happy hum. I temporarily forgot how to breath and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

As she was doing this a single droplet of precum stained her muzzle, making her wrinkle her nose. With a loud pop, she released my saliva soaked balls from her mouth's custody, a thin line of her spit trailed from my nuts and she stared up at me with hungry eyes that I couldn't look away from.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, licking her lips. I scratched my head and laughed nervously.

"Uh...ready for what?"

"This!" She exclaimed before letting her tounge slip out once again. She used it to lap up the loose droplets that were streaming down my length. She expertly licked it slowly up and down, making sure to get all of it. As she did that drool started to form on the side of my mouth and any thoughts outside of pure pleasure left me.

She took one last lick up my length before stopping at the top. She rested her hoofs on my thighs, then started to give my throbbing tip the attention it so desperately begged for. With each twitch more droplits of precum surfaced. She lapped them up and started to draw circles on my head with her tounge. Eventually she finally took my length into her mouth, making me whimper. She paused and looked up at me, with those beautiful eyes. I almost exploded right then and there but I stopped myself with extraordinary willpower.

She started to slowly lower her head down my shaft, all the way until its length was complety housed inside her wet mouth and her lips were flush against the skin of my crotch. I thrusted my hips and almost ripped the bed I was gripping so tightly. This sensation was new for me because no girl has ever been able take me all the way in like this. I have Tia's long muzzle to thank for that.

Without warning she started to Bop her head up and down my manhood at a steady pace. As she did that she tickled my sensitive head with her tounge. I noticed her hindlegs twitching behind her and With an awkward movement, she put her left hoof between them and started to service herself. I couldn't see it completely, but I could tell her marehood was dripping... No, gushing from all the excitement. Due to her different biology her tits were also in that area and lets just say they wanted attention too.

"I'm getting close tia..." I managed to say between grunts. the pressure was building steadily in my loins. She paused her bobbing and firmly locked eyes with me. With an exaggerated pop she removed her mouth from my throbbing wet member.

"Well get ready to paint my mouth with your warm seed... like a beautiful canvas" she said with a sexy wink.

"I don't know tia... I might end up drowning you." I quipped.

"Oh I can handle it, I'm a big girl." She stated. Before I could say anything more she took my cock into her mouth again and I almost choked on my words. Her pace was much faster this time, her wings also carrased and tickled my balls which didn't help the pressure. I moaned loudly and Celestia went faster. If she keeps this up I'm going to-

"TIA!" I yelled with one final twitch before my Member started pumping my hot sticky load into her mouth. Each jet of my seed painted the back of her throat, She waited for my stream of sperm to stop, before gulping all of it down and swallowing effortlessly. After lapping up every last bit, she released my penis from her mouth with another pop and stared at me. She licked away a bit of cum that'd stuck to her mouth from my tip.

"Delicious..." She said as she seductively licked her lips. I was still laying back, panting heavily and trying to find my words again.

"Holy fuck..." Was all I could come up with, as I sat with a drunken smile. After a few more breathes, I leaned forward and smirked.

"It brings me great pleasure to know that I can satisfy you like this Derrick." She said as she gazed up at me.

"Something tells me you've done this before.." I prod.

"I have...On occasion..." She said with a giggle.

"But you've never gone all the way?" I asked, remembering what she said about her virginity. Her ears drooped down and she blushed.

"No..." She admitted timidly. Then she looked at me hopefully. "But with you I want to go all the way..."

"Oh we will but..." I started to say as I looked back down to my junk. It was slowly losing its stiffness and retracting.

"...it's going to be a few minutes until that's possible." I muttered.

"Well what shall we do until then?" She asked.

"Well i get to return the favor and tend to that quivering pussy of yours." I said with a confident smirk. Tia blushed and her eyes widened. Without warning I used my magic to flip her position, putting her on her back. I removed the rest of my clothing then crawled up to her. I grabbed her hindlegs a bit aggressively then spread them, making her giggle.

"Oh I love it when you're rough with me!" She said with a gleeful expression. I expected that because its not weird for someone who has ruled as long has her to have a fetish of being ruled herself.

There she was, laying on her back presenting her pink drenched pulsating marehood to me, with one ear down and a look of lust that thrilled me to the core. I can't believe I used to be so anti mare... Barely even 2 weeks ago. I also can't believe I'm about to fuck the shit out of her. This breathtaking image shall forever be burned into my mind.

"My god you're wet Celie.." I said as I observed her wet vagina winking at me. Each time it did it would secrete more fluids. I Moved my right index finger to it and placed it between her folds. She let in a sharp breath and closed her eyes tightly. I started to massage her lips with my fingers, bathing them in her sticky juices.

"Oh yes..." She breathed as she dangerously kicked her legs, thankfully past my head.

"Settle down for me..." I muttred, fearing a broken nose or worse. Celestia peeked at me and nodded. She yelped when my other hand got adventuress. With it, I started to cup her left breast, tenderly massaging her good sized teats. She moaned with pleasure and let out another breath as I Squeezed her rock hard nipples. Damn... These things are so hard they could cut diamonds!

"Oh don't stop my human!" She begged.

"Oh we've just started Tia" I quipped. Then with a satisfying Squelch I stuck my finger inside her wet welcoming entrance. Her legs twitched again and she threw her head back. I smiled and stuck it deeper inside, rubbing it against her twitchy walls, making her entire body shiver with pleasure.

"Deeper..." She breathed. I nodded and stuck my index finger in as far as it could go.

"YES!" She Shouted loudly as I felt her walls contract against my finger, causing more fluid to flow out of the mare. I Started to move my finger in and out of her, essentially fucking her with it and making a satisfying loud wet flop sound. With every thrust of my finger she made a different sound. Eventually I removed my soaked finger and watched as streams of her hot mare juices leaked out of her quivering lips, completely drenching the bed sheets and filling my nose with her pleasent aroma. Her eyes suddenly opened and she glared daggers at me.

"I specifically told you not to stop derr-OH YES!" she started to complain before being interrupted by me tightly grabbing her breasts in each hand, then slipping my tounge inside her. Yeah that shut her up quick didn't it?

She wrapped her legs on the back of my neck, while I ate her in every sense and meaning of the word. Her juices tasted oddly sweet rather than satly, which only made my tounge hungrier and more greedy. My hands worked with her breasts, delicately pinching and squeezing each nipple. Like a snake, my tounge struck in and out of her, curling and lapping up her fluids, making the mare melt in pleasure. Eventually Her walls tensed once more, and a stream of her warm sweet liquid splashed my lips.

*NEIGH!*

My eyes widned and i raised my head. I saw her covering her mouth in embarrassment and averting her eyes.

"Uh...did you just neigh?" I asked with a snicker.

"Yes I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" She said with colored cheeks. I shook my head and chuckled. She snorted angrily and leaned forward, fixating me with a dangerous glare.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Uh nothing, I've never heard any of you ponies niegh before. " I said carefully. She took a moment to consider that before she used her tail to catch me off guard by tickling my balls.

"Want to hear the other sounds I make?" She asked suggestively with a smirk.

"Can I make you purr?" I responded as I repositioned myself above her.

"I'm ready for you Derrick..." She said as she spread her legs further. Now with her legs perfectly spread I moved in. I gripped my member with my right hand, while using my left to grab her leg, slowly rubbing my tip against her folds. We both blushed and groaned as I teased her by rubbing my spire against her wet clit. It only took a few movements for my cock to be at full mast again.

"Wha...what are you waiting for?" She whimpered, her eyes begging and her folds shaking in anticipation. I smiled mischievously and stopped rubbing.

"You know you want it Tia, just ask for it..." I stated. She gave me a look that suggested she was about to hit me and my eyes widened in fear. But Not even 3 seconds went by before her anger collapsed into pure want.

"Oh please rutt me senseless, I want your human cock inside me NOW!" She begged. With a deep breath I gently pushed my tip against her folds. She was pretty damn tight but i assume she's stuck a few toys in here before at least. Eventually my tip pushed past her folds and her muscles welcomed me in. I had to take a moment to gather myself because the sensation I was feeling was driving me mad. Her walls seemed to pull me in for some reason but despite that I was still having difficulty fittng my cock in her.

"You're tight as fuck tia" I moaned as I started drooling again.

"I...is that..g..good?" She asked worridly, Barely able to put out the words, as her mouth stayed slightly open and her ears folded back.

"Hell yes" I said with a grin.

"It hurts Derrick..." She said as she closed her eyes tightly and winced. I stopped and started to pull back out. I was supposed to be rough but I don't want to hurt her in the process.

"DID I TELL YOU TO STOP?" She yelled in a voice comparable to Luna's. I sat there for a few seconds, dazed by the volume. She cringed then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry baby, please go deeper.." She asked in a timid voice. I looked her in the eye then pushed in again. She made a loud purring sound as I pressed her insides. Hmm.. And here I was...worrying I'd be to small, when I was almost too big! Eventually I seemed to hit a sweet spot right when my balls stopped against her.

Perfect fit.

Somehow...

"Go faster baby!" She begged. Now that I'd spaced her out a bit I started to thrust into her, my balls slamming lightly against her.

"You feel fucking amazing tia." I said as i drooled and moaned. She started to gasp for air and drool herself when I started to pick up the pace. Each thrust made us both produce sounds of pleasure. She straddled me with her legs and I kept going faster. Celestia started to warm up drastically, as if her insides were being set on fire. Her heat only serverd to drive me more mad and made me increase my efforts.

"YES! FUCK ME DERRICK!" She screamed with vocabulary I didn't know she was capable of uttering, as I pounded her pony pussy mercilessly. I paused briefly when something came to me and dragged her to the edge of the bed. She giggled happily and I charged my magic, boosting my strength some for what I was about to try.

"What are you doing?" She asked with confusion and annoyance. I said nothing, just giving her a sexy wink, before lifting her into the air. She gasped in surprise then kissed my cheek. "Sure you can handle this?" She teased, realizing what I was going to try.

"Let's find out!" I said with real uncertainty. She was a lot heavier than I anticipated, but I'm determined to finish what I started. I gripped her tightly by her ass cheeks while she used her hoof to guide my cock back to its target. When my mast made contact with her twiching cunt, I let her drop onto it.

"Ohhhhh yes!" She purred as my girth pushed its way in until I was balls deep inside her once more. Then I carefully lifted her up and dropped her onto me producing a loud smack.

"OK...let's try it a bit faster now.." I grunted. Then I picked up the pace, increasing the volume of her gleeful screams. Unfortunately for me, each time I brought her down on me her weight would slam against my pelvis. It was beginning to take it's toll on me. Celestia noticed this and with a single flap of her wings, we both fell back onto the bed.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew.." She scolded playfully, as she tickled my cheek with her mane. All I could do was nod as I panted loudly. I took a deep breath then entered her once more. It was time for the finale.

I started to pile into her as fast as I could, roughly making love to her and she enjoyed every second of it. Her tail tightly wrapped around my thigh like a rope and she took a sharp breath.

"YES! YES! YES!" She shouted as her brain started to melt with pure pleasure.

"I'm getting close!" I warned with a grunt as I kept up my rapid thrusts.

"I WANT ALL OF IT! FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT HUMAN CUM DERRICK!" she bellowed to the heavens. A few more thrust later, I couldn't hold back the floodgates anymore. We shouted each other's names, before seymeltanously blowing our massive loads. Our combined jucies filled her cavities until it started to gush out of here entrance, it poured out even more when I removed my soaked spire from her hole. Celestia's wings spread farther than I've ever seen them before and her eyes briefly flashed white, her horn shot out a colorful assortment of sparks as her scream finally stopped.

Her grip around my back weakned and her eyes slowly closed shut. An expression of pure bliss adorned her muzzle. My eye lids started to feel heavy too and I prepared to join her in the realm of sleep. With her last bit of strength she wrapped her soft warm angel wings around me, while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you..." Was the last thing I heard before finally resting for the night.

Notes: and there goes my first attempt at clop. How did i do? Luna scene to come eventually. And maybe a few bonus scenes depending on how I feel.


End file.
